


Everybody Leaves

by Ihonestlydontknowanymore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihonestlydontknowanymore/pseuds/Ihonestlydontknowanymore
Summary: Just arriving on Earth, Keith and Allura finally talk about their fears.





	Everybody Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't expecting to write anything else in the Voltron fandom. But you guys are sweet and it's October so bring on the KALLURA!  
> Let me know if you like this and want me to keep writing for these two. I may even do a follow up to this one or my other one.

“I'm not saying they're not comfortable, but I'd rather remain in my suit. It's easier and quicker for me to prepare for piloting Blue.”

“I understand, but the Garrison expects a uniform look. Besides, Blue is a long way away. You'll have time to change if we need her.”

Allura was currently drowning in orange fabric that the Garrison called a uniform while Keith watched her vent in amusement. The two were told to wait in an interrogation room while the other paladins were debriefed. With news of Keith's Galran heritage and Allura being a completely new species to humans, the two were going to be looked at closely. It somewhat annoyed the two, considering the others were going to have more time to deal with the more pressing issues. They were wasting time. Time that could be spent dealing with Sendak. Instead, they would be interrogated on whether or not they could be trusted. In the meantime, they were given these horrendous uniforms that Allura was unhappy with.

“I understand that, but I'm not a part of this Garrison.” Allura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. 

“True, but even if you're not part of the Garrison, you're part of the team.” Keith urged, looking up expecting Allura to remain stubborn. He wasn't expecting the look of contemplation she help. “You alright?”

Allura snapped her head up, like she was hearing him for the first time, “Yes. My apologies, I was just thinking of something Lance said on our way here.”

Color him intrigues, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. “Oh yeah? What did he say?”

“I suppose it wasn't just him, but they spoke of coming home. This is their home, you know? I just wonder if they'd want to remain here after Sendak is defeated.”

Keith had thought about this, they didn't have much else to do but think as they waited for the interrogations to begin. “I'm sure they'll do whatever is necessary for the good of the Universe.”

Allura shook her head as she paced back and forth. “Maybe, but Lance...I don't know. He talked to me about how homesick he was. I get that. I don't know what I would do if I could return to Altea...to my family. I'd feel guilty pulling him away from that after Sendak.”

Keith let the silence follow that statement, unsure of how to react to it. “I don't think he'd ever leave Voltron.”

Allura stopped in her tracks and shot him a look. It felt like ice ran up Keith's spine at her gaze. “You did.” Their eyes locked, Allura stubborn yet surprised by her words and Keith shocked. A beat passed and he couldn't keep his eyes on her, instead finding interest in the floor. “I was never too far away.”

“That's a lie.” she spat, quicker than he expected. “Though it may have only been a short time to us, you spent two years away from us. And I get that what you did was important, but if you could leave us, what makes you so sure the others wont?”

“Because the others belong.”

It was a simple answer, not said with hurt or anger. It was a simple fact to Keith. Though, Allura looked as if someone had slapped her. Her look of shock faded to one of concern. “Is that why you left? You didn't feel like you belonged?”

After no response, Allura moved over to Keith, stopping in front of him so that her feet were in his field of vision. Obstructing his interesting view of the floor. He didn't look up. “I apologize if any of my actions made you feel that way, I never thought you didn't belong with us. I know I was....cruel when I found out about your lineage, but I never thought you weren't a member of the team.”

He finally looked up, expecting sympathetic eyes staring back at him, not the pained look she was giving the wall behind him. “You didn't need me. You had Shiro back, well.....what we thought was Shiro. You took over Blue so well, it just seemed like I was in the way.”

Her eyes finally flickered to his in disbelief. “You were never in the way. Your input in the ordeals of the Universe were valued and wanted. You were...are the Black Paladin. Even if you thought Shiro would have been better, Black chose you. We all believed in you. You are part of Voltron, regardless of if you're a paladin or not. You're family.”

Keith felt his chest tighten slightly, but he hated this vulnerability he felt. For some reason, he felt defensive, like he needed to shield himself from this concern? Sympathy? “Yeah? Well it didn't look like I was missed. How long did it take to replace me with another half Galran?”

The look of concern in Allura turned cold right away, a glare that he had expected to see but not to feel. He knew what he said was going to hurt her, and he'd wanted it as a deflection. However, the regret followed behind his statement, but he wouldn't let that show. He matched her glare with one of his own. 

She was the first to break the eye contact this time, turning her entire frame away from him. “You don't think I realize my own mistakes? I trusted him, he tricked me and I was a fool for falling for his lies. What do you expect me to do about it? I can't go back in time and change what happened, I can't do anything but try to make up for it. He was never a replacement for you, he was someone we believed an asset. He was someone who was there for me after you left.”

So they were back to that. Him leaving. “I wont apologize for leaving, Allura. What I did with the Blades, finding my mother, I could never have done that had I stayed.” Allura's shoulders slumped, all the aggression seemed to seep out of her and Keith watched as she turned back to face him. She looked tired, sad, her eyes finally seeing how interesting the floor was.

“It's fine, Keith. Everybody leaves eventually. Whether they want to or not, everyone leaves. My father left me, and before you start on him again, I know he was not without flaws. He left me too soon. When I woke up, I had Coran and I thought that would be enough, but it wasn't. I longed for the family I had lost, the planet I had loved, and the people that I had called friends.” She paused and Keith had no idea what to say, so he waited. 

“Then I had you paladins, and I thought I could have friends again. Friends to fill the void of the loved ones I had lost. Not replacements, but people who could heal that part of my life I had lost. And you all did that, you became a new family. A family that helped me recover from losing everything I knew and loved. Everything I lost without a choice. My father made that choice for me and I thought I'd never be able to forgive him for that. But I did. Because I realized I would never have left Altea. I would have stayed and fought until the very end. I would have been killed just like my father was. I never would have met any of you. Who knows what else would have happened. And that's what worries me.” 

When she looked up, her eyes were holding back tears. Her voice was firm but she was on the brink of crying. Any stubborn resolve Keith had, dissipated upon seeing her like this. “I know none of us are going to avoid this fight with Sendak. We're going to defend Earth the way I wish I could have defended Altea. But after that, I don't expect you and the others to want to leave their home again. Just like I don't know if I would ever have left Altea. I can't expect you to leave Earth.”

“Allura...” Keith broke in, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't even realize he'd spoken until he noticed Allura waiting for him to continue.

“This fight is so much more than defending Earth. After we defeat Sendak, we will keep fighting. None of us are giving up on that fight. Now that we're here, we can get the Atlas working, we can wormhole to wherever we need to. Earth can be our home, but that doesn't mean we have to remain here at all times.”

“Earth is your home, not mine.” Allura reminded.

At those words Keith finally moved from his spot, walking up to her and taking her hands in his. “It can be yours. Voltron is a family, wherever we are is our home. For now, let it be Earth. Regardless, we're going to stick together. No one is leaving, not willingly. Everyone leaves, but that doesn't mean that everyone stays gone. I came back. I'll always come back. We're family, Lu.”

It was like she was waiting for those words. As soon as he finished speaking she was in his space, arms around his waist as she embraced him. After a moment of surprise he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He felt tears in the crook of his neck as Allura rested her head there. 

“I just don't want to lose another family.”

“Me neither. But you'll never lose me, Allura, I'll always come back to you.”

He knew he couldn't keep that problem. They were going into war, there were things out of his control, but he'd do everything he could to return to her. With her embrace tightening on his and the scent of her hair in his nose made him even more assured that he'd come back to her.

“I would find you if you couldn't.” Her voice was barely a whisper, and the words held so much weight to them. He knew she'd find him, the same way she found Shiro. Even in death, he knew Allura would stop at nothing to bring him back to her. Back home. 

He held her tighter, letting her get it all out. He would have been happy to stay there forever, just holding her. But time was not on their side. It never was. The door opened and the two were apart quickly, bouncing back to a professional appearance. Iverson gave them an apologetic look. “Mr. Kogane, you're up next. I apologize for the wait.”

Keith nodded, giving Allura a reassuring smile before heading after Iverson. “I'll see you later, Allura.”

She gave him a soft smile that sent a warmth through his chest .

“I'll be waiting.”

Of course she would be.


End file.
